On My Way
by 18204
Summary: Gobo's leaving the Rock to go and explore on his own at last. Nothing's holding him back this time... well, except for a certain Fraggle girl with three letters to her name. Horrible, awful, but the idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave.


On My Way

After saying his goodbyes to the citizens of Fraggle Rock, Gobo Fraggle swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit of the cave. On his way out, he took a deep breath and smiled to himself. Finally, he was going somewhere, somewhere far away from here... somewhere cool and mysterious. Sure, the Rock was fine, an okay place overall, but for years he'd been craving something more. He wanted excitement. He wanted something new, something fresh, something he'd never seen ever before. But it had taken him years to gather up the courage to actually venture into outer space. And now that he was going, at last, he felt so free.

The shouts and farewell hollers of Fraggles he'd known all his life faded behind him. The cave around him seemed t grow darker and quieter with every step he took. A deadly silence set in around him in the darkness, prompting him to walk faster. Normally he didn't find the cave to be so scary, but this time it was different. He was all alone now, on his own. Uncertain adventures laid ahead for him, his future unknown. Would he ever return to Fraggle Rock? Maybe not. And because of that, he might not ever see her again.

He stopped in his tracks, seriously reconsidering now. Being away from the Rock was one thing... being away from her was another.

Something slammed into him from behind and he yelled in surprise, jumping two feet in the air. Quickly, he whirled around to see what had bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry, Gobo."

He looked straight at her, confused. "Red. What- what are you doing here?"

"Just came to say goodbye." Red looked down at the ground, obviously avoiding him.

"You said goodbye to me back at the Rock."

"I know. I know, but I-I wasn't finished yet."

He met her eyes again. "Okay, go ahead then."

A few moments of silence passed between them. Red bit down on her lip, hard, and then sighed. At last she spoke.

"D-do you really have to go?"

He laughed a little. "Of course. I've wanted to go for my entire life, Red."

"B-but if you do, then I might never see you again."

He walked closer to her, putting down his bag and hugging her tightly.

"Don't think like that, Red. Our paths will cross again someday."

"But what if you don't come back?"

"I will. I'll be back someday."

"Someday. It's always someday. Well, when?"

"I don't know exactly, Red."

Silence came again, a long, awkward silence. Red surprisingly decided to linger in his arms until she spoke again.

"Then take me with you, Gobo."

He gasped in shock, looking into her eyes meaningfully. "R-really? You'd come with me? You'd leave the Rock... all for me?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Because I think I might love you, Gobo Fraggle. And- and I just couldn't bear to live without you."

Red's words sank deep into his head, echoing in his mind. They left him so surprised that for a while he did not reply. Finally, he gathered up the courage to say something.

"Well, I think I might love you, too, Red."

"For real?"

"For real."

They stood there with each other for a long, long time in the dark and the silence. Neither of them could really think of anything to say, and their sudden confessions of love added a touch of awkwardness to the quiet.

Suddenly, one coherent thought burst through the haze of scattered ideas: **Kiss her, you idiot. **

Impulsively, he did. He kissed Red, right there in the cave, with just the two of them. It was sudden and half-unexpected, and he made it short and sweet. After it was over, he was so shy and so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at her. He kept staring at the ground, avoiding her eyes.

Yeah, now it was awkward... but maybe later they could fix that.

"So anyway-" Red cleared her throat, shyly looking up at Gobo, who was still staring at the ground. "Can I go with you, then?"

He snapped his head up, looking at her for a few seconds, and then cleared his throat. "Um... okay, I guess. But what about everyone back at the Rock... all your friends? What about Mokey and-"

"I already said goodbye, even though I wasn't sure that you would let me come."

"Well, sure I would- as long as you promise not to be too annoying," He teased.

Red laughed. "Me, annoying? Ha!"

He smiled back at her. "Okay then... let's go."

She grabbed onto his arm, and they walked off down the cave, out of the darkness and towards a bright, new future.

The End!


End file.
